February
by The Lucky Kind
Summary: Because it really does take Austin a month to go after the girl he wants, even if it is the shortest month of the year. One shot.


**Another one shot because every ship needs an official month. I don't think I even need to explain why I chose February. :) This was supposed to be a drabble, I swear, but I sorta went a little crazy. I think it's safe to say that I am physically incapable of writing a drabble. Sorry to disappoint.**

**This one is dedicated to the amazingly wonderful _Alexa_, also known as, _Rauslly_. She really deserves a monument dedicated to her but all I can afford is a lukewarm one shot. I want to thank her for putting up with my whining and complaining. I also want to apologize to her if I sound like such a broken record but if it weren't for her I wouldn't be writing. Thanks Alexa! Hope you like how it ends.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally. Clearly.**

* * *

**~February 1st~**

He's always liked February. It was the shortest month of the year, meaning less days spent in the hellhole called school. February was always too warm to be winter but too cold to be spring. February was the start of a new semester, meaning new classes with teachers who don't know about you yet. February was perfect.

That is until 2013 rolled along.

The first day of February was the day Ally Dawson officially became beautiful. Of course, she had always been beautiful to him, but today she became beautiful to everyone else. He doesn't like the way guys gawk at her as she walks by; or the way the distance between her and her extremely male, extremely hormone consumed, lab partner gets smaller and smaller with each passing minute.

It's the skinny jeans, he declares as another worm tries to wiggle his way to their lunch table. And as much as Ally tries to argue, yes, his bookbag does need its own chair. The worm doesn't stop, even though he was so obviously unwanted, but merely pulls up another chair from an opposite table.

"It's the skinny jeans," he mumbles, randomly picking at his cold corn on the plate. Because it is physically impossible for anyone to look as good as Ally does in skinny jeans.

He silently wishes that the rest of February won't be as bad as the first.

**~February 2nd~**

He thinks he should've put that wish in writing. He doesn't like how close they are, with Dallas's right arm pressed firmly up against her left. That used to be his spot. He used to be the one that held her books and walked with her to her classes, no matter how much she protested that it was unncessary. He doesn't like the way Dallas whispers in her ear, or the way Ally giggles when he does.

"You look amazing today," he hears Dallas say. He scoffs and rolls his eyes.

Ally looks amazing everyday.

**~February 3rd~**

Today's the day Dallas, football jock, and Ally's crush since seventh grade, officially became Dallas, football jock, and Ally's first boyfriend. Austin doesn't like the sound of either of those titles. He much prefers Dallas, boy who mysteriously disappeared after messing with Ally.

He watches as Dallas grabs her hand with his fingers cupped around her palm. He smirks to himself because he know Ally prefers intertwined fingers. She says it makes her feel like all the missing pieces she once had was replaced with him.

He promises that someday he'll be good enough to be her missing piece.

**~February 5th~**

Today's the day he sees them kiss. Dallas surprises her as they walk down the halls. He sees her eyes grow wide before slowly closing. He knows that it was Ally's first.

For some unknown reason, he had the hope that he would be her first. Her first everything.

Today is the day he goes home early. He claims that it was a stomach ache, but Trish and Dez know that the ache Austin is feeling is much worse than a stomach ache.

It's the kind of ache that medicine won't be able to cure.

**~February 6th~**

He avoids them the whole day. He skips lunch because he can't stand to see their kisses from the opposite end of the table. He can feel her stares in the back of his head while they are in history. He ignores them and pretends that its not killing him from the inside out.

He thinks he almost got away when he gets cornered in the locker room after school. He clutches his shirt to his bare chest and is so thankful that he put on his pants before she came barging in. He can barely talk to her normally and he's afraid to see what might happen when he's talking to her half-naked.

"What's wrong with you?" she shouts, placing a hand on her hip. A silver bracelet catches his eye. He sees the name _Dallas_ printed in big blue letters on a charm. The bracelet dangles in front of him, taunting him and teasing him. He manages to look her in the eye but he still sees the charm from his peripheral vision.

"Nothing," he shrugs, pulling the shirt over his head.

"Austin," she sighs as she sinks to the bench. "I haven't had one conversation with you all day and I just want to know why."

He doesn't answer, doesn't even look at her. He turns around pretending to put his clothes in the duffel bag.

"Did...did I do something wrong?" Her voice is trembling and he pretends that it doesn't hurt him.

He's been doing that a lot lately. Pretending.

He throws the bag over his shoulder and walks over to where she is sitting. "No. It's really nothing. I'm just freaking out over basketball tryouts. I'm sorry if I've been distant."

She looks up at him with her large eyes glistening from all the unshed tears. Austin can practically hear his willpower crumbling. He leans down, giving her a long kiss on the forehead. Her eyes flutter closed and he tries to ignore wonderful feeling coursing through his veins.

He doesn't do it well.

**~February 8th~**

Austin kinda wishes that she was only here for him. He wishes that her eyes were on him the whole time instead of her coming to support her boyfriend and him conviently being there as well. He knows that he shouldn't be complaining because at least she's there. This is the most he's seen her all week.

The coach blows the whistle and everyone jogs over to meet him. Austin throws a glance over his shoulder to look at the girl sitting in the bleachers with a brown journal open on her lap. She wears a varsity jacket that is too big to be hers and her hair is straightened to a fine point.

He likes her natural curls better.

**~February 9th~**

He's staring at her again. He doesn't even realize when he's doing it. He turns his head back to the board where the problems were written down in white dusty chalk. He tries to focus, he really does, but why do useless math problems when he can watch Ally fumble with her blue pen that has run out of ink. He watches her run the pen back and forth over the paper in furious motions.

She finally gives up and picks up a black pen instead.

He wishes real life was that easy; to be able to get a new one when another won't cooperate.

It's not.

If it were he would have traded in his feelings for Ally a long time ago.

**~February 10th~**

"Austin!"

He hears his name echo down the empty halls. He suddenly regrets not taking Dez's offer on a ride home. Austin slowly turns his head, wishing that he is not about to see what he thinks he's going to see.

None of his wishes have been coming true lately.

Dallas is running towards him with his brown hair flopping in front of his eyes. When he reaches Austin, his chest is heaving and he is trying to catch his breath.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks after a few seconds of wheezing. Austin nods his head, trying not to speak to the person who single-handedly ruined his life. "You know Ally's birthday is coming up right?"

He scoffs and resists the urge to roll his eyes. He nods his head again; a very dreary, monotonous nod that he's sure Ally would have scolded him for. He mentally yells at himself for letting her in his head again.

He doesn't dare consider the fact that maybe she never left.

"What do you think I should get her?" he asks with a tone that suggests that he would much rather be anywhere but here.

"Ally is easy. She loves the sentimental stuff," he says simply.

"Austin, just help me out here. I know you care about Ally and you want to see her happy. Don't you think she would be happy getting a perfect gift from her borfriend?"

Austin flinches auotmatically at that word. Boyfriend. It sounds so wrong and uneven. Like two puzzle pieces that don't fit no matter how hard you try.

As much as it kills him to admit it. Dallas is right. He sighs, turning to face Dallas with only Ally's happiness in mind.

"She loves music. She just got this vintage record player and she's been looking for records to listen to," he says reluctantly.

"Okay. What records should I get her?"

He pauses again as he repeats the words _This is for Ally _over and over until he's convinced himself. He's convinced himself that Dallas will make her happy in ways he never could because he's not an idiot. He sees that smile she has on when she's with him. It's a real smile. Unlike the one he has plastered on his face right now.

"She loves The Beatles. You should get her their tenth album, Yellow Submarine." A fond smile grows on his lips. "That album has her favorite song in it. All You Need Is Love."

Dallas only stares at him, his head cocked to the side but not in that adorable way Ally always does. "I have no idea what that is."

He sighs, wondering how in the world Ally chose this chump over himself. "Yellow Submarine by The Beatles."

At Dallas's blank stare, he quickly scribbles it on a paper and shoves it in his chest. He stalks away, repeating the words over and over.

This is for Ally.

**~February 12th~**

She's more than beautiful tonight. She is the birthday girl after all. She descends the staircase with her bottom lip lodged between her teeth. He smiles at her not-quite-but-almost-there cured stage fright. She's playing with her fingers by the time she reaches the bottom step and nobody notices her nerves. They're too busy exclaiming about her new dress and freshly curled hair.

He thinks she'll look just as perfect in her sweats.

He comes up from behind her after the crowd has gradually decreased. "I don't understand how the most beautiful girl in the world can be shy," he whispers in her ear.

She turns around and smiles at him now that her lip is free from her teeth. Her hands drop to her sides and they stay there for the rest of the night.

He watches from the sidelines as Dallas hands her the gift. He smirks when he sees it. The Yellow Submarine album with the all too animated and colorful cover. He smirks when he sees the pastic wrapped, remastered edition of the album. The new one that just came out fresh from the box. The new one that anyone can buy for twenty bucks at a brandname music store. The new one that still shiny with the songs altered slightly.

His smirk grows wider because he knows Ally doesn't like the new ones.

She much prefers the limited edition originals. The ones that were released in 1968. The ones that smelled old and classic. The ones with slight scratches on the record. The ones that are nearly impossible to find but make it all worth it when you listen to it. The ones that Austin will stop at nothing to get for her.

Because Ally deserves nothing but the best.

**~February 14th~**

He doesn't know why he's nervous. It's not like she hasn't shown up to his house unannounced before. But something about the way she touches her hair every five seconds and glances nervously at her feet tells him that she isn't here to watch old movies until they pass out. Besides, shouldn't she be out with her stupid Texas-named boyfriend that smells like a stupid fresh summer breezeon Valentine's day.

She clears her throat again. "I came here to thank you for your birthday present."

He scrunches his eyebrows. He didn't think a peter pan pillowcase would amaze her so much.

It doesn't surprise him when she reads his mind. She's been doing it since they met. "Not the pillowcase. I meant The Beatles record."

"I didn't-"

"Austin. Seriously. Do you think I'm an idiot? Dallas doesn't even know who The Beatles are! Let alone the album with my favorite song in it!"

She walks over and takes his hand in hers. He realizes the silver bracelet is gone.

"I don't date liars especially liars who take advantage of my best friend."

**~February 15th~**

Today's the day Ally gets harrassed by half of the school for "dumping Dallas because he wouldn't put out."

Today's the first time Ally ditches class.

Today's the day Austin sees Ally crying in the girls bathroom.

Today's the day Austin holds Ally on the bathroom floor as her tears soak through his shirt.

Today's the day the word _slut_ is written across Ally's desks.

Today's the day Austin doesn't show up to lunch.

Today's the day Dallas gets punched in the face approximately 25 times. 21 from Austin. 4 from Dez. A punch and a kick from Trish.

Today's the day Austin makes sure Dallas would miss out on the rest of football season because of a broken rib.

Today's the day Austin swears that he would never hurt her they way Dallas did.

Today's the day Ally's not sure if she believes him.

Austin doesn't like today that much.

**~February 17th~**

Of course the second one guy leaves another comes in. It doesn't help that this guy happens to be a old friend and Ally's first crush. It doesn't help that they have so much in common and it definitely doesn't help that he's not horrible looking.

Despite what Trish believes, he is not jealous. He may not like they way they hug or the way they laugh about old times. Or the way Ally calls him cute. Or the way he rarely sees her anymore. But that doesn't mean he's jealous.

Austin doesn't like this day that much either.

**~February 19th~**

He almost tells her today. It almost comes out somewhere between him realizing Ally's laugh sounds like a thousand little bells going off and the fact that she manages to stay clean while eating a sloppy joe. He almost says it right there but he clamps his hand over his mouth just in time.

They all give him looks but he blames it on the slightly spoiled milk he drank this morning.

He also decides to blame the funny feeling in his stomach whenever he looks at her on the milk too.

It's a lot easier than the truth.

**~February 20th~**

February officially sucks. He's lying in bed with tissues stuffed up his constantly runny nose. This was a cold not even Dougie the Dolphin could cure.

He watches sappy movies and occasionally throws tissue boxes at his television set.

The characters mock him. They make falling in love seem so easy.

He knows it's not.

She comes by later on with a bowl of soup and a batch of secret brownies hidden from his mother. It's because even sick people need a few sweets she says. He's glad she's his nurse.

Okay, so maybe today wasn't all that bad.

**~February 21st~**

They have him trapped in the practice room. He should've have known something was up when they locked the doors. Trish's eyes are narrowed and a menacing hand is placed on her hip.

He gulps and looks over her shoulder at Dez. Dez only shakes his head at him.

Some best friend he was.

"When are you going to tell her, idiot?" Trish yells.

"Who? What? I'm confused."

That earned him a hard slap on the head. He yelps, jumping backwards in fear.

"Ally! You idiot! When are you going to tell her you like her?" Trish shouts but still unable to keep the smile off her face.

"I don't like Ally," he denies, ignoring the little voice in his head repeating liar, liar, liar.

"Then why were you so protective of her? Why did you nearly kill Dallas?" she smirks, thinking she has got him beat.

"It's called being a good friend," he laughs as if the whole conversation was that easy and light-hearted.

"So...you don't like her?" she pauses, her eyebrows raising.

"Not in the way you're thinking," he laughs again, trying to give off the breezy persona.

They walk away letting the situation be, because they believe him. They believe his flat out lie.

He's a good actor. If only it were that easy convincing himself.

**~February 23rd~**

She's pretty he thinks. She has nice blonde hair that reaches all the way down her back. It would be easy to run his fingers through it. He watches her hair flow in the wind and he knows she's very pretty. She's the kind of pretty the attracts attention. The approachable, flirtatious kind of pretty. The kind of pretty that catches people's eyes.

Of course, he's not looking for pretty.

Because although pretty can attract attention, it cannot hold it for very long. Although pretty was approachable, it did not make you want to stay. Although pretty was flirtatious, it was not loving. And pretty may catch people's eyes, but it can never catch people's hearts.

He was not looking for her kind of pretty.

He was looking for the beautiful kind of Ally.

**~February 24th~**

He shouldn't have kissed her. He knows that.

He shouldn't have done it that way. Completely surprising her and catching her off guard.

He shouldn't have done it in the spur of the moment just as they were getting off the stage with her now totally-completely cured stage fright.

He shouldn't have played with her emotions like that.

And he shouldn't have run away leaving her to pick up after his mess like always.

**~February 25th~**

He watches her from a safe distance. Usually hidden behind a plant or a food cart.

A distance that he never had with her. He doesn't like being so far away where he couldn't feel her touching him. He liked standing so close so that their arms brushed. He liked feeling the heat radiating off her body.

He liked being close.

Yes, he was avoiding her.

Yes, he kissed her and ran away.

Yes, he was scared.

Yes, he loved her and wanted to be with her.

No, he didn't know if she felt the same.

No, he couldn't take the rejection.

No, he didn't know if he had it in him to take the chance.

**~February 27th~**

He knows she saw him. Her eyes grew wide but then dropped to tiny slits. She just stared at him as if waiting for him to make the first move. He was the one that ran away after all, shouldn't he be the one to come back?

She just stares at him, not making a move to walk towards him or away from him.

He wishes she would do something, just so he knows where he stands with her, but she doesn't, and he doesn't.

So they just stare.

Both of them waiting for the other to do something they themselves are afraid to do.

**~February 28th~**

"Ally say something," he nearly begs after finally managing to speak to her without running in the opposite direction.

She sits at the piano, her lips pressed in a tight line with dead eyes.

"Please," he whimpers.

Her fingers twitch against the keys and she turns to look at him. She rises from her seat, eyes locked firmly with his.

"Why did you run away from me? You kiss me and you run away! You are such a coward!" she shouts, her face turning red from anger but eyes turning red from tears. "You ran away and left me there. How did you think I felt? You tell me all the time that you would never leave me and the one time I need you the most; you run! How can you possibly be so selfish and cowardly?! Why would you run away and avoid me for days?!"

"Because I'm in love with you and you might not feel the same!" he finally shouts, tears prickling in his own eyes.

"The key word is might. How do you know if you run away every time? Maybe I do love you," she says lowly, running out of anger.

"Do you?" he says in a tone matching hers.

"I do." she smiles, her eyes glistening with another thing besides tears.

He smiles, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in. Because this time it wasn't a spur of the moment. It wasn't catching her off guard or shocking. It was right and he was not running away again.

He wraps both arms firmly around her, lifting her up swiftly in the air. She squeals and he cheers.

It doesn't matter that it's two in the morning. Or that both their parents would kill them when they got home. Or that the mall cops would probably be here any second.

It doesn't matter to him because he's happy

Because he finally got his girl. His Ally.

And because he has another reason to love February.


End file.
